


Sparking Affection

by misseljebel



Category: Indivisible (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseljebel/pseuds/misseljebel
Summary: Kushi realizes she may have feelings for the newcomer Sitora.Canon X OC
Relationships: Kushi (Indivisible)/OC
Kudos: 1





	Sparking Affection

Lhan was cold and snowy. For the most part, it was rebuilt. Some areas needed fixing up, but there wasn’t much anyone could do in a snowstorm.  
The winds howled outside as Kushi, Altun and Zebei sat inside, enjoying each other’s company. Kushi and Zebei were eating some sha phaley, and Altun was perched next to Kushi. The sha phaley was stuffed with seasoned cabbage, and it was delicious.  
“We’re so close to restoring Lhan to its original glory!” Kushi cooed. Zebei gave a nod, taking another bite.  
“Yes, we are! You two have done well.” He responded. The storm continued to howl outside.  
All the Protectors had been working as hard as they could to rebuild Lhan. It had been a few months since it had been destroyed, and it was finally coming close to being finished. If only snow storms didn’t keep stunting their progress.  
It had also been a few weeks since a newcomer came to Lhan. Sitora, a young woman who came to study the stars. Kushi, Altun and Zebei had rescued her from a previous blizzard, and she was now staying in Lhan, where she befriended everyone.  
She was especially close with Kushi. Having saved Sitora’s life, Sitora was extremely grateful. Kushi had taken the time to get to know the young woman, and Sitora did the same with Kushi. Sitora intrigued Kushi- she was warm and friendly, with a nice upbringing, and an interesting personality.  
Kushi finished her sha phaley. Licking her lips, she got to her feet. Maybe she’d go find out what Sitora was doing. Zebei and Altun looked over at her, and she smiled.  
“I’m going to see what Sitora is up to.” Kushi said. Zebei smiled and nodded, and Altun let out a caw.  
Kushi headed toward Sitora’s room. The door was closed, and she gave a knock. Inside, she heard some shuffling, and a croaky “who is it?”  
“It’s Kushi,” Kushi responded.  
“Come in,” Sitora responded from the other side. Kushi opened the door and found Sitora dressed in the warm clothes Zebei had given her. She was on her bed, curled up under the blanket, shaking.  
“Sitora!” Kushi wailed. “Are you okay? Have you caught a cold?”  
“I haven’t caught a cold, I am cold!” Sitora responded bitterly. Her teeth chattered. “I-I had no i-idea Lhan would be so c-c-cold… I don’t do well…”  
Kushi frowned and shut the door. She herself was very warm, but she had lived in Lhan her whole life, so she was used to the cold. Sitora, however, was from Port Maerifa, where the sun shone almost every day, and the streets were bathed in heat. Kushi couldn’t blame her for being cold.  
The sheets were pulled up to Sitora’s nose. “I can’t w-warm up…” Sitora whined. Her face turned red. “Kushi… May I ask a s-s-somewhat weird favor from y-you?”  
“Of course,” Kushi replied softly. Sitora seemed hesitant, but continued anyway.  
“C-can you… uh…” Sitora thought for a moment, trying to find the right words. Kushi inched forward, and Sitora took a deep breath. “Can you… join me in b-b-bed?” Sitora closed her eyes, almost ashamedly. “I-I can’t g-get warm… m-maybe some b-body heat will help…”  
Kushi found this request strange, but she was worried for Sitora. The young girl was under thick blankets, clad in warm clothing, and still was shivering. Kushi wanted to help in any way she could.  
Kushi crawled in the bed. Her body was warm up against Sitora’s, who was still trembling. Sitora was lying in a fetal position, trying to conserve heat, and Kushi tentatively grabbed Sitora’s hands.  
“Wow, you are freezing!” Kushi murmured. Sitora nodded, her teeth chattering, and she shook profusely.  
“I-I-I told you I don’t d-do well in the c-c-cold…” Sitora’s voice trailed off. Kushi chuckled softly, and Sitora opened up her eyes, gazing into Kushi’s. Kushi stared back, a small blush playing on her cheeks.  
Feeling Kushi’s warmth, Sitora unknowingly scooted closer to her. She cuddled up to Kushi, feeling her body grow warmer and warmer. A small smile crossed her face and she shut her eyes. Kushi blushed even deeper.  
“Sitora…” Kushi murmured. Sitora’s eyes shot open and she scooted back.  
“O-oh, Kushi! I am so sorry, I-“ Sitora stammered, embarrassed. What was she doing? Kushi was her friend! Why would she have cuddled up to her?!  
As she desperately tried to defend herself, Kushi just laughed. “Sitora, it’s okay!” Kushi replied. Sitora covered her red face with her hands.  
“Mmm, no it’s not! I am so embarrassed!” She wailed. “First I ask you to get in bed with me, and then I snuggle up to you… I’m completely disrespecting your personal boundaries!” She whimpered. She continued to stutter more words, completely ashamed, and Kushi couldn’t help but think Sitora was acting adorable.  
“Sitora!” Kushi replied. “It’s okay, really! I’m not upset at all!” She tried to reassure her embarrassed friend.  
Sitora stopped and stared at Kushi. “It is?” She asked. Kushi nodded and reached forward, grabbing one of Sitora’s hands and giving it a soft squeeze. Sitora turned even redder. “W-what are you doing?”  
“I’m letting you know it’s okay.” Kushi responded. Sitora looked unconvinced, and Kushi smiled and slowly inched forward, wrapping her arms around Sitora. The red haired girl froze.  
“Kushi?” She whispered. Kushi pulled her close.  
“You’re cold, aren’t you?” Kushi asked. Sitora gave a small chuckle, relaxing.  
“Not really anymore,” Sitora admitted, her shivering subsiding.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Kushi murmured.  
“...no…” Sitora whispered. Kushi giggled and kept her arm wrapped around Sitora, and the two stared into each other’s eyes. Sitora’s eyes were a bright gold, and Kushi felt something weird inside of her.  
Was it?...  
No, it couldn’t be.  
Kushi sighed heavily. There was no way she could be feeling that. Sitora was just a friend, nothing more. They hadn’t known each other for that long. Besides, her duty was to protect Lhan!  
Kushi had no problem with vulnerability. She was extremely close with Altun, she considered him her brother. She was close with Zebei, the other Protectors, the monks. She had been close with Ajna and the other Incarnations, but never had she felt anything bordering romantic torward anyone before. However, the tenderness of the moment had her feeling otherwise…  
“Kushi?”  
Sitora’s voice broke Kushi from her thoughts. Kushi focused back on Sitora, who was radiating warmth. The expression on her face was gentle.  
“I’m getting hot now… you can leave, if you want.”  
Kushi could see a droplet of sweat trickling down Sitora’s forehead. Kushi felt herself growing sweaty too, and she wanted to break away to cool off, but being so close to Sitora made her want to stay.  
Kushi pulled back and got up. She was growing too hot to stay under the blankets. Sitora gazed softly at her, and Kushi gave a small smile.  
“You know…” Sitora started. “I was enjoying you here with me.”  
Kushi’s entire face flushed red. So Sitora enjoyed it as well? Kushi’s heart fluttered at the thought, and she smiled back.  
“I enjoyed it too, but I’m getting very hot.” Kushi replied. Sitora looked somewhat disappointed, and Kushi felt a small pang of guilt for getting up.  
Sitora sat up, and she took off her coat. Underneath she wore a tank top, and she wiped her forehead with her arm. Taking a deep breath, she stretched her arms over her head, yawning.  
Kushi thought for a moment. Underneath her heavy layers she wore a tank top as well. If Sitora was comfortable enough to reveal her tank top like that, maybe it was okay for Kushi to do the same.  
Kushi slowly took off her coat, watching for any movements from Sitora that would suggest she wasn’t comfortable. However, Sitora didn’t move, and her smile was present on her face. Kushi put her coat off to the side and sat back on the bed. She was significantly cooler now. The two sat in silence, not saying a word, just enjoying each other’s company.  
Sitora shifted and looked away sheepishly. “I-I suppose you won’t be heading back out to continue repairing Lhan?” She asked gently. Kushi shook her head.  
“Not until this storm dies down.” Kushi thought for a moment. “It’s going strong now, I don’t think it’ll be over any time soon.” Snowstorms in Lhan could last up to several days.  
Another blush appeared on Sitora’s face. She scratched her chin as she opened her mouth. “Then… maybe you wouldn’t mind… lying here with me for a bit?” Sitora asked. Almost immediately after, she lifted her hands and waved them. “I-I know you just did! I’m sorry if you were uncomfortable! You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just thought-“  
Kushi chuckled and laid down on the bed, patting the spot beside her. “I don’t mind at all!” Kushi responded. Sitora beamed and quickly laid down next to her.  
There was another silence. The two girls didn’t know what to say. Kushi could feel her heart beating faster than usual in her chest. She couldn’t take her eyes off Sitora’s face. Her palms grew clammy as her eyes traveled to Sitora’s soft lips, and her mind raced as she imagined planting her own lips on Sitora’s.  
“Kushi? Are you still hot?” Sitora queried. Kushi snapped back to reality and felt sweat drip down her forehead, and she sighed, admitting defeat.  
“Sitora…” Kushi’s voice shook. She couldn’t hide her feelings for Sitora anymore. Taking a deep breath, Kushi started. “Sitora… I don’t know how to put this. I have never felt romantic feelings for anyone in my life… until now. I genuinely like spending time with you! You make me really happy! I think…” Her words got stuck in her throat, and she paused, forcing them out. “I think… I like you, Sitora.”  
Sitora stared at Kushi, her expression unwavering. Kushi was afraid she had made Sitora feel uncomfortable, but Kushi knew it was best to be honest, with both Sitora and herself. However, she couldn’t help but feel insecure.  
To Kushi’s surprise, Sitora began to smile. Her golden eyes lit up, and she started to laugh, giddy. Kushi had never seen the girl so happy.  
“Kushi!” Sitora beamed. “I cannot believe you just said that!” She put her hands to her chest. “I like you too! A lot!”  
Kushi was surprised. “Really?” Kushi asked. Sitora nodded.  
“Yes! I really do!” Sitora answered. “You’re very beautiful, and very kind! Since the time I’ve been here, you’ve shown me nothing but compassion and support. I couldn’t ask for a better person to spend my time in Lhan with.”  
Kushi felt her heart pound with joy. So Sitora really felt the same way about her? Kushi couldn’t believe it! She smiled warmly.  
“Sitora… do you want to be… my girlfriend?” Kushi asked gently. Sitora’s cheeks burned red and she reached forward, grabbing Kushi’s hands and smiling happily.  
“Yes! Yes, Kushi, I do!” Sitora answered. Kushi gave Sitora’s hands a squeeze, and they giggled, blushing and touching foreheads.  
Sitora yawned, and Kushi laughed. “Tired?” Kushi asked. Sitora nodded, and Kushi snuggled into Sitora. “Let’s take a nap then.” She said.  
Sitora relaxed, wrapping her arm around Kushi. “Yes, let’s.”


End file.
